


Pokerface

by Merwin_Me



Series: Teen Wolf One-Shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris was suckered into it, Eh somewhat, Established Relationship, Humor, Hungover, M/M, Pack Dynamics, mentioned crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/pseuds/Merwin_Me
Summary: Prompt fill:“We’re not playing strip poker, I don’t care what I said when I was drunk.”





	Pokerface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



“We’re not playing strip poker, I don’t care what I said when I was drunk.” Chris tried to glare at Peter from where he was hunched over a mug of freshly brewed coffee, red-rimmed eyes marking the lack of sleep he had gotten yesterday due to a certain werewolf.

 

“Remember that time I dressed up in lingerie for your birthday?” Peter asked instead of responding, turning away a little to hide a grin.

 

Chris perked up almost immediately, before groaning as his head started to pound in protest to the sudden movement.

 

Of course he remembered coming home after a long day at work, wanting to have a long shower and sleep for days, only to walk into his living room and find Peter all spread out on his couch. He had been wearing stockings and lacy panties that were only barely able to cover his cock, and nothing else.

 

They hadn’t been dating back then. Or even been in some form of relationship. In all honesty, they had barely tolerated each other.

 

After that, well. It was like Peter took Chris’ cock up his ass as a sign that they were in a functioning adult relationship.

 

It never even occurred to Chris to deny it.

 

“How could I forget that?” Peter sent Chris a smug grin at that, one that went straight over Chris’ head as the man was staring a little dreamily at Peter’s ass.

 

“Well, then I’m sure you can indulge me with some strip poker.”

 

Chris’ reaction was a little delayed as the message took a bit to penetrate through his hungover mind. When it did though, it turned out to be quite an effective hangover cure.

 

“You wouldn’t.” Chris narrowed his eyes at Peter, who’s grin only widened.

 

“I wouldn’t what, dear?”

 

“We weren’t even together back then!”

 

“Ah, but you accepted my offer all the same.” Peter tutted, leaning over to peck a mulish Chris on the cheek, both of them already knowing that one way or the other, Peter was going to win this round. Chris was always far too enthusiastic about Peter getting naked to protest properly against that now. Especially hungover.

 

“A little quid pro quo wouldn’t go amiss, right dear? It’s not like I’m asking for much.”

 

Chris had the perfect rebuttal ready - who was he joking, he didn’t, not at all - when they were interrupted by a squeak.

 

The sound caused both of them to look up from staring at each other, turning at the same time to see a wide-eyed Isaac trying to hide behind a stone-faced Derek.

 

“I’m not sure they realize they’re at the loft.” Erica stage-whispered to Boyd as she stopped just outside the kitchen. Boyd was trying to hide a grin behind his hand, rather unsuccessfully at that.

 

Chris’ face flooded with blood, flush high on his cheeks as he only now realized that the rest of the pack had been standing in the kitchen doorway, listening to their conversation with wide eyes. Peter looked unapologetic, though a little sheepish like he hadn’t remembered where exactly they were either.

 

That’s one way to announce their relationship to the pack.

 

“I’d be down for playing strip poker with them.” Stiles spoke up from Erica’s other side. “Hot daddy heaven.”

 

“Stiles.” Derek dropped his head in his hands. “For the love of god, please don’t ever call my uncle that again.”

 

“What about Mr. A?”

 

That didn’t deserve a verbal response, though Derek did slap him upside the head.

 

Peter wasn’t sure why the pack was even surprised when the next time he got to be the one to organize a pack night, they ended up playing strip poker.

 

It was worth having both Derek and Chris attempt to strangle him.

 


End file.
